In the Middle of the Night
by RonLover28
Summary: Rated M for mature. From Hermione's point of view. Dated in the future after the war and the kids graduate from Hogwarts. Please Read and REVIEW!


-1The Middle of the Night

By: RonLover28

_Disclaimer: The characters in this fan fic belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm just using them in the meantime._

A/N: The story is from Hermione's point of view.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

The house is empty. The lights are off. I can hear the sounds of the clock stroking 1 A.M. I turn on the lamp, it flickers. I see myself in the mirror above my dresser. I pull down my hair and take off all my clothes. The shower is waiting for me. As I step in, the hot steamy water falls all over my body and I feel a sensation come about me. I realize my nipples are getting harder and my vagina is quivering with desire. I feel the need to invite a man to accompany me and fulfill my fantasy.

I get out of the shower right away without putting my clothes back on. I dial a random number out of my black book and a man answers. To my surprise, it is an old flame of mine. I ask him to come over and he greets my invitation.

As I wait patiently for his manly figure to surround my presence, I make my house look tidy and inviting. He arrives and I get excited. He runs toward my door and I open it with exasperation. He tries to explain what took him so long. I say its fine and welcome him with open legs. We sit around and chat for a bit until I realized that I was strikingly naked.

He takes off his clothes quickly and asks me why I hadn't called sooner. I explain that I had a sudden urge to feel your manly hood inside me. He meanders across the corridor into my fortress. As he enters, he sees the chocolate covered strawberries I placed at the end of my bed. He picks one up, takes a small bite and speaks of how delicious they are but explains how they aren't as delicious as I am.

Then, he walks slowly towards me, picks me up by my naked waist and vigorously threw me on the bed. I smiled a devilish smile as he jumped on me. He clambered over top of me as I had a stinging sensation in my clitoris. I knew I was ready to feel his big ergot cock in my shadow.

He flicked my nipples with his huge member as I moaned of free pride. I softly took his friend by the base and put it in my orgasmic, hot, wet mouth. He gave off a short spurt as I tickled his fancy. He gave out a short moan while his erectile cock expanded in my mouth. I licked the head of his dick while playing with his testacies. His eyes opened wide with emotion as he trust himself deeper into my existence. His motions made me quiver with excitement and I became engulfed with his enlarged penis. I became so heavily felt that I knocked him over and sat right on top of his dick.

Now, he had no where to go because I chained him to the bed to fulfill my fantasy. I wanted to be a pilot on a plane that went everywhere in the world. His manhood got so big that I felt as if I would succumb to his vengeance. The dick was so big that I made a short squeak.

At this point, I began to ride him smoothly up and down in soft slow motions making my big titties flopping in his face to give him an arousal. I looked at his face and he smiled with delight. My titties gave a slight bounce upward as I slammed down onto his member to make it rough as I like it.

I smirked as I wend harder and harder, penetrating his cock with every stroke downward. His big dick made me feel as if I never had sex before. His huge manhood gave me an orgasm as I started to moan louder and louder. I could tell he wasn't near secretion.

I unchained the beast within him as he pushed me off him and threw me down onto the bed. His elaborated mention gave me a passion of heavy heat and presumption. I moaned loudly as he thrust it deeper and deeper into my tight vagina. I moaned with each thrust as though a sense of wildness had came upon me. My wild side had been let loose as though I had been put on parole. Without mention, I thrust upward until he kept making sound. I knew he was coming close to perspiring. With all my desire, I tried to make him scream louder and short my name without haste. He started to get faster and he finally cumed deep inside my existence. We laid there tiredly and watch the starts through my skylight until we fell asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

A/N: _Thanks for reading. Please review. Was it good or bad??? _


End file.
